endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Three Temple Curse
The Three Temple Curse was a curse on Endurance. It allegedly suggests that a team who survives the Temple of Fate two times will be eliminated on their third trip. It began on Endurance, when the Green Team were sent to Temple twice in Knotted Up and Eruption. They went for a third time in Dial In, and won the first round against the Yellow Team. However, they were swept in the next two rounds, eliminating them. On Endurance 2, the Orange Team went to two consecutive Temples in Tower of Power and Rollerball . They didn't go again until Pathfinder in the final three, where they were swept in two rounds by the Green Team, where it was their first time up to Temple. On Endurance: Hawaii, the Yellow Team was targeted and was sent to Temple twice in Squaring Off and Balance Ball. Both times, their rivals won the Temple Mission. Because they lost Final Elimination in the final three, they were sent to Temple, and eliminated by the eventual Endurance Champions on the Gray Team. The curse didn't extend to Endurance: Tehachapi, however, because no team was sent to Temple for a third time that season. The Red Team was sent to Temple twice prior to Circle of Trust , but they ended up winning the mission, averting the third trip, and, possibly, their inevitable elimination. Franke believed that if they did indeed go up, the Red Team would lose. After that, the curse was finally broken on Endurance: High Sierras, in the episode Fill 'Er Up in the final four. The Blue Team was sent to two consecutive Temples twice before, and went up for their third time against the Red Team. They lost the first round, picking water to Red's wood, but took the next two to become the first team in Endurance history to go up to Temple three times and survive. They were, however, eliminated in All Tied Up, on their 4th trip to Temple. Ironically, it was to the Green Team, who was the first team to be afflicted with the curse. The curse did not revive in Endurance: Fiji as no team got sent to temple more than twice. This is possibility due to the shortage of teams meant that only 4 temple missions were played while other seasons had 5 or 6 temple missions. The closest was Blue but their second trip was the final temple mission before the finale. Trivia *All the teams that have gone to Temple three times are the underdog team of their season. **Had the Blue Team survived the Temple of Fate in Cubed, then they could've possibly gone up to Temple for a third time. Surprisingly, while Purple was considered the underdogs of E4, they didn't go to Temple three times. ***This is possibly because Purple had won the majority of the Temple Missions, while the Blue Team didn't win anything, except Super Stumped with their superteam which also included Purple. Gallery Trevor and Lana.png|E1 Green, the first team to be affected by the Curse. Tyler and Michelle.png|E2 Orange, second team to be affected. Endurance3YellowTeam-1.jpg|E3 Yellow, the third and final team cursed before the curse broke on E5. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5